Lab Rats: Desperate Measures
by myfantasyisreality
Summary: "What are we going to do?" I asked, the bomb was ticking fast. If we didn't dismantle it, that meant the whole world would be done. "Don't worry I'm on it." Chase said trying to dismantle the bomb. "You kids again? This time you won't be able to save everyone." We all turned around and saw the Professor with a gun in his hand. "Your not going to get away this time." he said.
1. Chapter 1: Super Human

Bree's POV

Introduction

"_Mr. Davenport we're inside the building." Chase said into his walkie talkie. Chase, Adam and I were inside an abandoned warehouse where Davenport keeps his explosives. Someone planted a bomb in here spark that was going to blow up the warehouse. We had to keep it from igniting with the explosives or the city was done. _

"_Do you know where the bomb coming from?" Adam asked, we looked around. _

"_Yeah, I found it. Guys we have to do this carefully, or we die and the whole city dies okay?" Chase asked and we all nodded in agreement. Chase lead us towards the bomb, and it had a timer on it. It was fifty seconds._

"_Chase we only have one minute to dismantle this bomb!" I yelled._

"_Don't worry, I'll just crush it with my super strength." Adam smiled._

"_No!" Chase and I yelled in unisons. _

"_Bree try and dismantle it quickly, I'll tell you what to do." Chase said and I went over to the bomb._

"_Hey guys, there's a big scary man walking towards us. Maybe he can help us take this thing apart." Adam said. Chase and I turned around then saw a dark figure. _

"_You bionic kids, think you can always outsmart be huh? Let's see if you can outsmart me now." The person said, it sounded like a man. _

"_Bree, Adam, take him on. I'll dismantle the bomb." Chase said, we nodded and ten people in security uniforms came towards us. This will be easy, I ran towards two of them and knocked their heads together. Suddenly a laser beam hit me, I fell to the ground and looked up, then saw a professor holding a laser gun. I tried getting up, but I couldn't it was like something was draining me of my bionics. _

_I watched as the professor pointed the laser beam at Adam. _

"_Adam watch out!" I yelled, and the laser beam hit Adam, then he fell to the ground. _

"_Chase!" I yelled to him, but he didn't turn around, he was so focused on dismantling the bomb. The laser beam hit him and he fell to the ground._

"_Now you kids will blow up with the bomb. Let's see you try and stop me now." The professor said and walked out of the warehouse. _

"_What are we going to do?" I asked._

"_I don't know, I'm too weak to move." Chase said._

"_Same here!" Adam yelled._

"_Ten seconds. Nine…eight…" the bomb started counting down. I frowned. I never thought it'd end like this._

* * *

Chapter One

I walked out of geography class and went to my locker. Geography was just one of those subjects I hated.

"Bree, I need help with something." I turned and saw Adam, he looked confused.

"What is it Adam?"

"Is it possible for other kids to have bionics?"

"Well unless they were made by Davenport, but we're the only bionic humans made by Davenport Adam."

"Are you sure?"

"Adam, I'm positive." I grabbed my books and the bell rang. I walked into English class and sat beside Caitlyn.

"Class we have a new student, Tyler Torres." Mrs. Edwards, our English teacher said.

"Hey, Bree the new kids pretty cute huh?" Caitlyn asked, I shrugged. I mean I guess, he just looked pretty average to me. I mean brown hair, brown eyes, not exactly anything new. He walked all the way over to where Caitlyn and I were sitting, then sat right beside me.

I took out my books and my pencil, then it dropped out of my hand. Before I knew it, it was in Tyler's hands. How did it catch it that fast? What?

"Here's your pencil." He said and handed it to me. I took it from him and put it on my desk.

Was it possible for humans to have really good reflexes like that? Okay, something was definitely off about him.

* * *

Chase's POV

"I'm telling you Chase, there's something weird about that new kid Makayla! It's like she read my mind! I don't know how she did it, but she did." Adam yelled. He was going on about all these superhuman kids at our school. I rolled my eyes, I didn't have time for Adam's games.

"Look, Adam I don't have time for this."

"Chase, I'll prove it to you!"

"How?"

"I don't know…I'll show you. You can see it with your own eyes."

"Guys, we have a big problem!" Bree yelled walking into the lab.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think there are other superhuman at your school." I rolled my eyes, not her too. What is up with them today?

"Look, Davenport invented us and only us. It's impossible for there to be other superhumans. Your all just hallucinating."

"Chase, Tyler caught my pencil in a matter of three seconds. That isn't normal, no human can do that!" Bree yelled.

"Yeah, and not to mention, Makayla read my mind! My mind!" Adam yelled. I really only am the intelligent one in this family.

"Look I don't th—"

"Hey guys, we have a huge problem." Davenport said walking into the lab with Leo. Davenport looked really stressed out, and angry.

"Did you guys know Dr. D has an arch enemy?" Leo asked, surprised. That wasn't a surprise, considering how many people he's managed to make mad in the past year. Not to mention the lady on the beach when he stole her phone.

"Yeah, well my arch enemy, his name is Professor Torres." Davenport said, Bree raised her eyebrows.

"Let me guess, Professor Torres made superhuman kids too right?" Bree asked.

"Hey how'd you know?" Davenport asked surprised.

"They are in our school! They walk in levitating textbooks and reading minds!" Adam yelled.

"Wait, I thought we were the only super humans? How is possibly that there are more?" I asked.

"Oh no…this isn't good. You see Professor Torres and I used to work together on projects like these. When I came up with the idea of superhuman kids, he liked the idea. The thing is we disagreed on what they would be used for. So Professor Torres stole all my files and I haven't seen him since." Davenport walked over to his laptop then started typing.

"Dr. D, isn't having other bionic kids good for the world too?" Leo asked.

"No, because Professor Torres made his bionic kids to help take over the world, and destroy Adam, Chase and Bree. He probably even put them in your school so his kids can find out your bionic powers and learn how to counteract them." Davenport said.

I raised my eyebrows, other super humans? We had to deal with other super humans? This can't be happening.

"Wait, so what are we going to do about this?" Bree asked.

"I need you all to go and find out every detail about these new super humans. We can't have them being more powerful than you are. But for now I have another mission for you. " Davenport said and we all nodded.

* * *

"Great, because of this mission I'm missing _Teen Wolf_." Bree said annoyed. Davenport sent us all on a mission to fix the nuclear plant before it explodes and toxic radiation gets sent into the atmosphere.

"Yeah I know, I heard this week's episode is supposed to be good." Adam said, I rolled my eyes.

"Look if we do this quickly, you can both get back to your Wolf Teen."

"Teen wolf!" Bree and Adam yelled.

"Whatever! Look there's the nuclear plant, let's hurry." I said and we ran towards the nuclear plant, of course Bree got there first. We went inside the building and there were alarms going off everywhere.

"Quick, we need to make sure this thing blows up!" I heard someone yell, we looked around confused. Someone else was in here and wanted this place to blow up? We walked into the main control room and saw three teens. Two girls, one boy.

"Tyler?" Bree asked.

"Hey I know you guys, you're the new kids!" Adam yelled.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Making sure this place blows up." The tallest girl said, I think she was the oldest. They pressed a button on the control panel and all ran out of the room past us.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Bree asked. I shook my head, stopping them meant we wouldn't have enough time to make sure this thing didn't blow.

"We just need to finish our mission and go." I said and looked at the main control panel, it should be easy to reverse everything.

The ground started rumbling and I looked around. Was there an earthquake?

"Uh, Chase…I don't think they left…" Bree said, I turned around and saw all of three of them with matches in their hand.

"On second thought, we really need to take them down." I said and went to charge at the guy, I'm guessing Tyler but he moved out of the way before I could. Wait…he had super reflexes. I kicked him forwards and got up then disappeared. I looked around then got slammed into the wall. How did he do that? All three of them disappeared, where'd they go? Why did they even leave?

"Chase…I think we have a problem…" Adam said and I got up then walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Chase, they dropped a match in the nuclear storage area! We need to get out of here!" Bree said pointing to the main control monitor. The nuclear storage area was flashing red on the monitor.

"We can't leave we have to make sure this place doesn't blow up." I said.

"But if we don't leave, then we'll blow up!" Adam yelled. The ground started shaking again and the room started filling with smoke. Either we die, or a whole town dies? Great, what were we going to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Rivalry

Chapter Two

Bree's POV

"Chase what are we going to do? I don't want to die!" Adam yelled. The nuclear storage room was burning quickly, and we needed to figure out a way to still fix the plant and not let the town blow up.

"Look we won't have to die…I'll think of something." Chase said and the building kept rumbling.

"I got it! Bree go into the nuclear storage room and spray the room with the fire extinguisher it should give us a little more time by cooling them off. Adam, come with me. Bree meet us at Davenport's helicopter. We're going to save this town." Chase said, him and Adam walked out of the room. I grabbed the fire extinguisher in the room then went into the generator room and grabbed the fire extinguisher in the room then started spraying everywhere. I saw a lighter on the ground and sprayed it quickly before it ignited with any of the tanks storing the atoms. I saw Tyler behind one of the tanks, what was he doing? _Bree just ignore him, don't fight him, you need to finish your mission. _I kept spraying the place until the fire extinguishers were empty. I ran out of the room and jammed it shut. That should show Tyler. I ran out of the building and got into the helicopter.

"Alright, so what's your big plan?" I asked.

"All I have to do is create the force field around the town. Davenport made the force field so that I can protect myself and others, all I have to do is make it big enough for the town. Adam will aim his laser beams at the nuclear plant causing it to explode but the town will be safe, and I will be a hero." Chase said smiling. I rolled my eyes, but I had to admit that was pretty smart. Chase started the helicopter and we took off into the air.

"Bree, Chase, Adam what are you doing?" Davenport yelled through the walkie talkie.

"We're completing our mission, like you wanted us too." Adam said.

"Okay Adam, shoot your lasers." Chase said and the helicopter window opened then Adam started shooting his lasers out of the window.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked.

"Of course it is Bree, I've thought this through." Chase mumbled.

"Alright, I hit the nuclear plant." Adam said. Suddenly I looked out the window and saw a huge bubble, it kept expanding and expanding until I couldn't see where the end of it was anymore. I realized it was Chase's force field. There was a loud crashing sound and we looked around then saw the nuclear plant. It was on fire, there was nothing left of it but ashes flying everywhere.

"Chase what are you doing?" Davenport yelled.

"We just saved the town for radiation and possible death." I said into the walkie talkie.

"Don't you kids know radiation, especially nuclear radiation can stay in the air for month's even years? Do you think Chase is going to be able to hold up his force field for that long?" Davenport yelled. I could see why he was so angry.

"I think he can." Adam said, I rolled my eyes.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Check at the back of my helicopter, I put a miniature sized force field in there in case you needed to in close the nuclear plant so the radiation would only stay within the nuclear plant area, but in this case you're going to need to in close the city. It'll work for now tomorrow I'll send the nuclear plant company to clean up some of the radiation." Adam went to the back of the helicopter and looked around then took out a small box.

"Found it." He said.

"Now you have to do this very carefully. You have to put the force field over the town but at the same time not get trapped in it." Davenport said. Suddenly the helicopter started shaking and we looked around.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, something just hit into us! We need to activate this quickly or the whole town will be exposed to radiation." Chase said. Adam pressed the button on the box then threw the box with the force field out of the window.

"Adam why did you do that?" Chase yelled.

"I don't know, I thought it'd be a good idea." He said. I rolled my eyes and Chase flew the helicopter higher up into the sky so that we wouldn't get caught in the force field. The force field kept expanding until it was over the town.

"Mission Accomplished!" Adam exclaimed. I smiled, we actually did it. Which is a surprise considering we were about to explode just a few minutes ago.

* * *

Chase's POV

I walked into the cafeteria and sat with Bree, Chase, Adam and Leo.

"Look at them…showing off with their bionics." Adam said rolling his eyes. I looked at the table behind us then saw the other super human kids we saw the other night at the nuclear plant. One of the girls Adam said her name was Makayla she was levitating her sandwich out of her plate and floating it around. They can't use bionics just like that in the open.

"Look, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go over there and have a very stern talk to them about their bionics." I said and got up.

"Chase…please don't. They're not even going to listen their going to fall asleep like all of us do when you talk." Leo said. I rolled my eyes and walked towards their table. They all looked up at me.

"Can we help you?" the guy asked, I think he was Tyler. I mean that's what Bree told me.

"You cannot all just use your bionics like that in the open! Don't you think people are going to wonder what's happening?" I asked.

"Nope, and even if they do we don't care. Now beat it." The oldest one, Makayla said.

"No, you need to stop using your bionics and I'm not leaving until you agree to stop using them during school." I said and crossed my arms. Suddenly I was being lifted into the air. I looked around confused then realized the youngest of them all, Rachel was levitating me. Adam wasn't kidding about her levitating powers. Everyone was staring at me shocked. I got slammed into the wall and fell down. Ouch that really hurt…

"Now will you leave us alone?" Makayla yelled to me.

"Hey, no one messes with Chase like that but Adam and me!" Bree yelled and disappeared then reappeared behind them and knocked the two girl's heads together. Adam started shooting his lasers at Tyler and then everyone in the cafeteria started screaming then ran out.

"Guys we aren't supposed to use our bionics!" I yelled walking over to Adam and Bree.

Adam kept shooting laser beams at Tyler but he had quick reflexes so he dodged all of them.

"Put me down!" Bree yelled, she was being levitated into the air.

"This is so cool!" Leo said walking behind me.

"No it's not, we're going to destroy the school!" I yelled.

Suddenly a cafeteria table flew at me and I ducked.

"You need to turn into Spike and take all these suckers down!" Leo yelled. I shook my head,

"No Leo I don't think I that's a good idea."

"It's going to be easy taking you all down." Makayla said and charged towards me.

Suddenly I felt rage building up in me and felt a lot powerful.

"Whoa…Spike's back!" Leo said excitedly. I kicked Makayla into the wall. Adam threw Tyler across the cafeteria but then Tyler started flying in the air. That's not fair, he had rocket boosters to make him fly. Tyler flew right at Adam and threw him onto one of the cafeteria tables. I grabbed Tyler's leg and swung him out the window.

"If you don't put me down right now I am going—" Bree dropped out of the air and I ran to catch her then put her down.

"I'm not going to take this anymore." I said and charged at Rachel. She disappeared, then I felt a tap on my shoulder she reappeared behind me. I flipped her over and threw her into the doors.

"Chase are you okay?" Bree asked.

"I'm fine, I feel more powerful than ever." I said smiling.

"Uh oh his voice is all low and scary…I think Spike it back…" Adam said walking over to me.

"Yeah, but he just took out all three of the super human kids!" Leo exclaimed. I nodded.

"Don't worry guys, we're stronger than them and always will be." I said.

"What is going on here?" I turned around and saw the lunch time supervisor Mrs. Stevens. She looked mad…especially at me.

* * *

"Now you kids better behave while I go coach the basketball team. I will know if you sneak out of detention and I will suspend you!" Mrs. Stevens said and walked out of the detention room. Bree, Adam, Leo and I along with the other stupid super human kids were in detention for destroying the cafeteria. I didn't remember what happened but then Leo explained everything to me. I hated when I turned into Spike, I always lost control of myself and never remembered anything I did or any damage I caused which was usually a lot.

"Thanks a lot, now I'm stuck in detention." Leo said crossing his arms.

"Hey don't blame us, blame the super human trio over there for starting all this." Bree said pointing to Makayla, Tyler and Rachel.

"Hey, I say we use this opportunity to make new friends! Hi, I'm Adam what's your name?" Adam asked talking to Tyler, I rolled my eyes. They say older is always wiser, but then why is Adam so dumb?

"Look you should all blame yourselves. If you didn't confront us and got in our way none of this wouldn't happened." Makayla said rolling her eyes. I hated them so much, I mean they were so…annoying and evil. I mean they were basically opposites of Bree, Adam and I.

"Yeah well I blame all of you for being super human and having bionics!" Leo yelled and banged his head on the desk.

"There you guys are!" We looked at the door and saw Davenport.

"Big D, what are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Oh so you must be Davenport…" Makayla said glaring at him. He looked at us, then looked at Tyler, Makayla and Chase then suddenly looked really mad.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"It was their fault, they started the fight and levitated me into the air!" Bree yelled.

"No, you got in our way last time I checked." Rachel yelled.

"Do you really want to go?" Bree asked getting out of her seats.

"I'll take you on any day!" Rachel yelled, Adam held Bree back from charging at her.

"Look I don't care, all of you out here now!" Davenport yelled.

"But we'll get suspended." Leo said.

"Now!" Davenport yelled, his head looked like it was going to pop off. We ran out of the detention room and he closed the door.

"I thought I told you that your bionics were for helping people not fighting! This isn't a smack down show!" He yelled.

"Well it was pretty interesting. I mean you should've seen it!" Leo said excitedly.

"Look, they set you up on purpose. Didn't it ever occur to any of you that their picking a fight with you so that they can figure out your bionics and find a way to counter act them?" Davenport asked. We looked at each other in shock. They set us up on purpose...

"But like you said their not stronger than us right?" Adam asked.

"I—I don't know. Depending on what they found out and are going to tell Professor Torres, they might even get more powerful." I raised my eyebrows, they would be more powerful than us? But that's impossible I mean…it can't happen. All they could do was levitate and read minds and fly in the air and all that stuff, they acted more like some circus.

"So what are we going to do?" Bree asked.

"You all need to come with me, I have a big mission for you."

"Oh can I come on this one?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry Leo you'll have your part in it. But we need to do it quickly, or we might just be in a lot of trouble." Davenport said and we walked out of the school.

"Where do you think you are all going?" We looked at saw Mrs. Stevens crossing her arms.

"There's a family emergency…and I need to take them…" Davenport said. Mrs. Stevens looked at us then sighed.

"Fine go, but you're all going to make up the detention tomorrow." Mrs. Stevens said and we walked into the parking lot.

* * *

Leo's POV

"Alright, mission steal back Dr. D's gadgets from his nemesis is now a go." Chase said and we walked towards the building. Apparently Professor Torres had stolen on of Davenport's gadgets and it could potentially wipe out an entire city. Now we were going to steal it back from his headquarters. I had to admit it was a big estate I mean there was a huge electric fence surrounding the building and there were cameras everywhere.

"So what's our first move guys?" I asked.

"Bree, disconnect all the cameras. They won't catch a glimpse of you because you'd be moving too fast. I'm going to crash the security system while you and Adam sneak in." Chase said.

"Wait, are you really going to leave all of this up to me and Adam?" I asked. That was a first considering Adam always messed everything up and I wasn't exactly bionic.

"Don't worry we'll meet you inside." Bree said and took off. Chase went towards the security system and started typing in a bunch of buttons.

"Hey why don't we just do this?" Adam asked and touched the fence. It electrocuted him and he stepped away from it shocked. I rolled my eyes, he really wasn't the smartest was he?

"Alright, the gate should open right about now." Chase said and the gate opened. We walked onto the compound and ran towards the building. Adam broke down the door and we ran inside.

"This is too easy!" Adam exclaimed smiling.

"A little too easy…" Chase said looking around.

"Freeze!" We froze in place and five security guards came towards us with tasers and guns. Oh man I didn't like this.

"I knew this was too easy." Chase said and held out his hands. Suddenly all the guns and tasers went towards his hands. Oh, he used his magnetism app. Now I wasn't so scared of these security guards. They guards charged at us and I ducked then ran towards Chase. I mean he was the one with the force field if anything I wouldn't die. Adam was knocking out the security guards one by one. Two of them ran towards us and Chase started fighting them off. One of them grabbed my neck strangling me.

"What you don't have bionic powers?" he asked, I started choking. His grip was strong and really tight. I squirmed trying to get out of his grip. I didn't want to die, not now, not like this!


End file.
